Aura Sect
by Joe Elf
Summary: Yuki is a young man in his twenteens who lives on the outskirts of a large city with his grandma Tohru and his Riolu Sensei. But what happens when his best friend is abducted by an sect worshiping the Aura?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all, Joe elf here with a neeeeeeeeeeeeew fanfiction!**  
><strong>This is a collab i started with my beta-reader-ish guy after I came up with the idea and he found it so purely awesome that he wanted in! (justkiddingdontkillme) The downside is that he's not anglophone, so I have to correct all his texts which means that that's even more work for me... But! I don't mind because in all honesty, I find this to be one of the most interresting concepts I've heard, so I hope y'all do enjoy! <strong>

**And now, a word from the co-author: **

**Hey, there, everybody... Well, since I don't even have a FanFiction account, just call me... you know... Oh, screw this. Actually, I'm the "beta-reader-ish" guy that the Joe Elf is talking about all the time in his "Dark Destiny" story intros: a kind of sadistic writer (although my pieces are all original, so they're not on ****FanFiction****) who simply cannot find references. Oh, and let's not forget that English is not even my mother tongue, making it really awkward to write this whole thing, although it is pretty exciting too: You can't even begin to guess what's coming up here... and believe me, it's gonna be original. And good. I hope. So, well, R&R!**

**P.S. This was corrected by Joe Elf to ensure proper syntax and logic. Thank you. (You owe me one)**

Chapter 1

**Y**

Sudden, heavy rain… What a pain in the ass. How many other students, or Pokemon trainers, or whatever else, were stuck like this, biking desperately towards home and hoping to not get completely wet? Tsh…

Finally, I saw the inside lights of my home. I left my bike out in the open, being in a hurry and hoping I could save at least some of my class-books. The university would certainly charge me if I messed them up… Even if it was the rain's work. They wouldn't care…

I pushed open the front door, bringing in all the water stubbornly soaking my clothes, when my grandmother said :

"Oh, my! You came back in this weather? I would've paid if you rented a room back in the city."

"Yeah… But nothing's better than home." I replied, smiling. "Do you know where Sensei is?"

"I'd say he's probably in your room. I haven't seen him in a while. He's probably doing his meditation, since he hasn't done that lately. You can go see him, and maybe get changed as well…"

… Thanks for reminding me that I'm soaking wet, grandma.

**S**

My meditation mat, or "the m-ster" as Master once called it, lay in its usual position next to his bed. It had been days since I had last used it, being so busy helping Miss Tohru since Master's class had started. And with this rain… Either way, I needed to re-center my inner power. Master had been so insistent that I find the time to grow from within. Sitting down in my usual position, I closed my eyes and let the power of Aura flow through me.

By what Master has told me, the visual manifestations of Aura use are blue. However, when I experienced its power while meditating, it had no color, no form, not even a definitive meaning. In fact, unless I concentrated, I could perceive its effects. I am not worried though. When I confided my lackitude to Master, he said it was normal. That I am, after all, only a Riolu and that my Aura has not fully developed yet. Since then, my only concern had been practicing as often as possible, even if that hadn't been easy recently.

Just as I started to truly attain balance, I heard someone tapping on the door. Was it Miss Tohru? I had finished cutting her vegetables a while ago, but maybe it was for something else. Or perhaps… Hopeful, I cleared my mind and went to answer the door.

**Y**

I went up and knocked at my room's door. Once, twice, thrice… No answer. Maybe he hadn't finished yet… Oh well…

Suddenly, the door opened form the inside and he appeared, ears perked forward, looking so happy.

"Welcome home, Master!"

"I told you not to call me… ugh." Having that argument would be pretty useless, and he would keep calling me "Master" like that no matter what I did to prevent it.

"Did you have a good school day today?"

"Kind of average, actually," I replied. "I've got so much stuff to do tonight… I'll probably go to bed too late again."

"Would you like me to leave you?"

"Nah, I'd rather have you here." Seeing him working so hard to master the Aura was motivating my usually lazy self to do my homework. I'd never be able to tell him that though…

"Master? You seem troubled."

"Ah, it's just all this crap I need to hand in tomorrow. Don't worry about it. So… Wanna go eat dinner? It's probably ready by now…"

Rays of sun coming into my room… So tired… Wanna sleep…

"Good morning, Master!"

… And Sensei's here too. Sigh… Better get up before he decides to literally throw me out of bed… Again… And let's remember to not yell at him either.

"Today is Wednesday, so we're going out to run!"

"Yeah… I remember. Just let me get out of bed and we'll be going…" Because my first class starts at 10 on Wednesdays, Sensei insisted on jogging every week. He said that it helped to strengthen his relationship with me, his happiness and his control over the Aura and I, of course, believed him.

"Well," I thought, "If it's for him, I'll do anything."

Fifteen minutes later, I had my shorts and t-shirt on and was having a bit to eat with Grandma and Sensei. We then both hurried out of the house and into the open where we began our exercise. We were jogging at a brisk pace; I was fairly athletic and Sensei... Well, he was a Riolu. No other explanation needed.

**S**

I could feel Master dwaddling over tying his shoelace. He was clearly running out of steam. Even I was starting to pant a bit. That, however, was no excuse to let up. Ignoring his grumble that his aglet was coming off, I crept up behind him and gave him a hard shove.

Losing his balance, he tripped over the stump on which his foot was elevated and tumbled onto the hill behind it. Or should I say down the hill. It was just steep enough to prevent him from being able to stabilize himself. I grinned at his cursing form as he bumbled and bumped down farther and farther, heading towards... The creek. Oops... I "forgot" that was there. *snicker*

SPLASH

Making my way down the hill with ease, I watched with didactic amusement as Master spluttered and spat, crawling frantically to shore, where he flopped onto the grass and breathed heavily as I stood beside him, the image of innocence.

"Never... Do... That... Again."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Master. One minute we were taking a breather and the next you're jumping into the water...

"Man, getting soaked two days in a row," Master groaned, "It's not something that most people have to put up with..."

"Correction, Master: it is something up with which most people need not put. You cannot put prepositions at the end of a sentence."

"... Let's just go change."

"I wear no clothes, Master."

"..."

**From therandomguywithnoaccount: Well, uh... Sensei is a profound asshole, for one thing... and we're done with the introduction. Now, let there be action...**

**SO... For the real outro, I wasn't going to upload this last night but I forgot, so I'm uploading from a school computer 0.o  
>That's all. Go read my <em>good<em> fanfiction.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi all, Joe Elf & co. here with chapter 2.**

**Just for clarification: **Y** indicates a portion of text from Yuki's point of view, **S** indicates a portion of text from Sensei's point of view and ***** indicates the same point of view as before but with a time or location warp. Enjoy!**

**Co-author: Hey, all, hope you enjoy this newest chapter in a not-so-cute story anymore... Writing during class has never been so fun. As for the story... Actually, it's getting a bit violent. And, seriously, am I making Yuki too gentle with Sensei? I mean, the latter has a serious case of assholeness, and it only gets worse later on. You'll see.**

Chapter 2

**Y**

Ugh... Weekend already. I could finally do something other than schoolwork. Something like...

"Yuki, dear, would you help me prepare the garden, please? It will be time to plant the seeds soon!"

"Master, could you help me gain control of the Aura? Please, meditate with me."

"Dear, could you..."

"Master, I would love you _so_ much if..."

Yeah, I _love_ my free time _so_ much.

"Master... Master! Would you like to go rock-climbing? You look tense."

"Yeah, yeah, just let me finish everything else I have to- Wait, what did you say?"

"We should go rock-climbing!" repeated Sensei.

"Umm... Just let me finish this and-"

"But I want to go rock-climbing!" he pouted. "You _know_ that it helps me hone my skills!"

... It was pretty much useless to argue at this point: he was looking at me with those puppy eyes of his. I could _not_ resist the puppy eyes.

"Oh, all right," I sighed, "Let's go rock-climing."

"Well," smiled grandma, "I guess the gardening will have to wait. But before you go, I have a little something for you, Sensei."

"Oh, really?" I said while Sensei replied:

"You really do, Miss Tohru? I can't wait! What is it?"

"Here!" She unveiled something. The Riolu literally bursted with joy and amazement.

I couldn't help but smile: It was a cute little red scarf, with Sensei's name knitted in the middle. Did she know about the correlation between a Riolu's happiness and the time it would evolve? Probably so: it was her little gift for him. He was about to cry from joy.

"Just let me wrap it around your neck," she said. "And... there you go. It is quite beautiful."

No, not beautiful... _Cute._ He looked like a little plush toy, eyes beaming at grandma, with his scarf... Cuteness at a dangerous level. Especially since he was hugging grandma like a little child, saying "Thank you!" over and over again. He ended up calming down, though, and we left.

* * *

><p>"Please keep up, Master, we're almost half-way there!"<p>

Note to self: always carry a blindfold in case of puppy-eye attack.

"We'll be able to take a break here," Sensei added, "This place is pretty large..."

When I managed to catch up to him, I found out he was standing on a natural platform big enough for the both of us to stand on safely. I sat down, followed by Sensei. After a few minutes of silence, I grumbled "Those "skills" of yours probably could use this view. It's really beautiful." We could see all of Johto from this place, even the ocean really far away.

"There must be some great places for training out there!" Sensei said in a tone of boyish wonderment. I couldn't help but laugh. He could be quite naive.

"I think you're doing great by yourself," I replied, "I mean sensing the Aura and all does require o bit of time. After that, though, it would be nice to actually travel a bit. I'm sure you would like it."

"Like it? I would _love_ it so much!" he answered, eyes shining, "But maybe we should wait until I am fully grown up, like you said, Master. And you have to finish your school term as well."

"... Thanks for reminding me," I sighed depressingly.

"You must stay motivated!" Sensei practically yelled, "This is as important for you as mastering the Aura is for me! You ought to have realized that by now!"

"Yeah, I have realized, but... I don't know. I'd rather be hanging out with you like this than working in some, dark, classroom. It just doesn't suit me."

My companion stared a me, quite puzzled.

"Ah, forget I said anything," I quickly added, "The point is, we'll wait until you've completely figured out the Aura before we go anywhere, okay?"

"Yes, the time will come."

**S**

"Yes, the time will come-"Wait, what was that? For a split second, the presence of an intruder resounded in the surrounding Aura, then _he_ struck. In a flash of blue, I found myself being held up from behind by my scarf. In my disorganized panic, I trashed about wildly in a puny attempt to escape but the grip was too strong. Still struggling, I heard a cry of outrage followed by a meaty "thwack" and a grunt of pain. Something finally getting through my frozen brain, I reached up to my neck and undid the knot keeping it in place. No longer defying gravity, I fell to the ground, rolled and spun around.

Yuki was laying on his knees, clutching his stomach. Our assailant, and this is what stunned me, was none other than a Lucario. I was so surprised, in fact, that I stupidly didn't defend myself as my evolved form threw my scarf to the ground and bitch-slapped me.

_Searing pain..._

Why did it hurt so much? It must have been augmented by the power of his Aura. Blinking away tears, I stumbled backwards confused and disoriented. Through the suffering, I felt a hard strike collide with the side of my head and everything went dark.

**Y**

When I came to, Sensei was no longer there. Nor was that Lucario. Istood alone on the platform, in silence.

My little Sensei had been stolen and I had only been capable of getting kicked to the ground.

"GOD DAMN IT!" I yelled to the sky, over and over. I felt... I felt... Powerless. Incapacitated, Guilty. Hateful against all things. Solitude, again and forever.

"_Or would it be forever?_" I thought. No way in hell. Whatever this Lucario wanted with Sensei, he would not get away with it unharmed... Or alive.

"Screw school," I resolved as I climbed down the mountain as fast as I could, "Screw family, screw Pokémon, screw everything. I _will_ get Sensei back."

**Co-author: OH. MY. GOD. Pokémon-napping! It is SO original. *snicker, Joe Elf rolls his eyes* It will get better later on, I promise. Oh, and another thing: from now on, the chapters are getting separated between Yuki's point of view and Sensei's. So, basically... I'll have to do whole chapters BY MYSELF (with, of course, proper correcting by Joe Elf, otherwise it simply wouldn't be readable). Boy, am I nervous... About this, yes, but also because of a piece of my own (in French) that I need to have finished in a month. 120 pages. Ugh.**

**Right. As mentioned, each chapter from now on will be entirely from one characters point of view. Basically, chapters 3 and 4 will be from Yuki and Sensei's point of view, respectively, but they will be happening at the same time: they overlap. My feelings on this chapter? THE SCARF! Is awesome. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, all, randomguywithnoaccount (call me this until I decide to create an account) here, with the first chapter entirely written by my very humble and joyful personage.**

**This chapter... seriously, when I read this, I feel it could be a chapter for a non-Pokémon fan fiction (I mean, a few tweaks here and there would do the trick)... But I guess that's a bit how things will play out on Yuki's part. Until a bit later, that is. Otherwise, thanks again to Joe Elf for making this readable (although the draft isn't _that_ bad...) and, pretty please, R&R!**

Chapter 3-Y

_Dear Principal Franklin, _

_I, Yuki __Sohma__, must inform you that as of now, I will not be attending the Johto University anymore due to external reasons. I apologize in advance for all the trouble this might cause you_.

* * *

><p>"Grandma, I've got to find Sensei. I'm sorry, but I'll be leaving home for a while."<p>

"You... you shouldn't, dear. Johto is so vast... You might never see him again."

"Well, if I don't try, what's the point? My mind is made up."

There's also something else that bothers me," she continued. "You said it was a Lucario that abducted Sensei, yes? Then why..."

Yes, why it happened at all was a pretty good question. After I found Sensei, I did a lot of research on his species, but it never was mentioned that these Pokémon were aggressive at all. Instead, the website said that they would generally avoid all conflict if possible. Yet, I had been kicked hard enough to lose consciousness, and my poor Riolu... I shuddered at the thought of what could've happened to him.

"That's even more of a reason to go out there and try to find him," I reasoned. "I mean, it might not be an isolated case."

"I... Oh, I don't know what to say..."

" Don't worry. I won't leave you alone for long, and I'll bring him back."

"But, dear, you don't have enough money to live alone!"

"Maybe, but I have a few savings from a few years ago. And I'll work."

I said all of this in a haze, thinking only of the next moment I would be able to see Sensei.

"Well... I suppose..."

"Thanks, grandma! You'll see, I'll be back in no time."

I turned around, left by the front door, grabbed my bike by the porch and pedaled like crazy towards the city.

* * *

><p>Three days later, I had found all I would need to cover my basic needs: Lodging (the apartment was really small, but at least I could sleep in a bed), food (I could eat fast-food during the time I would stay here) and, most important of all, work: I had applied for a Pokémon-walker job and, without any real problems, obtained it. I hoped that my theory was true, namely that Pokémon-napping by other Pokémon were not normal in nature, and therefore that other Pokémon might have started to disappear. A few achingly slow days passed by without me finding a clue of any sort: newspaper were definitely not talking about multiple critter disappearances. I really was starting to get desperate...<p>

One day, I found myself walking a veterinarian's Pokémon along with Kagura, another Pokémon-walker. She was pretty friendly and cheerful, and we ended up more walking together than doing a boring job.

"So," she said, "I guess youre doing this to pay your studies too, right?"

"Yeah..." I lied. "Just like everyone else."

"Eh? You look really down," she said interrogatively.

Did I really look gloomy? I mean, yes, I was sad, but if she spotted it, it had to be pretty severe.

"It's just that..." I began. But I quickly retracted: "Oh, shoot, I'm not even sure I wanna talk about it."

"You... um..."

She ended up silent and worried, and neither of us said a word to each other until we reached the veterinarian's house. Surprisingly enough, even though it was barely past one on a Tuesday, he was out on his front porch, looking quite worried, almost scared, even. when he noticed us, he let out a sigh, apparently out of relief, then walked towards us. We quickly met, and he said, more talking to his Pokémon than to us:

"Oh, you are all safe! I was so scared..."

"Excuse me, sir," Kagura said, "but why the concern? I mean, our agency's the best you can find for walking your Pokémon and..."

"Oh, no, no, it has nothing to do with that... nor with you young people, either."

"Or... maybe it does," I replied. "Have you heard something about a Pokémon being abducted?"

He stared at me silently for a few seconds. I definitely was on the right track.

**"Now, this is getting a bit more interesting."... I reeeeeally hope that's you're thinking right now, and don't worry, the action is _not_ going down. At all. We're working on it together, but expect a lot of tension leading to an epic climax... Very, very epic. The only question is: when is the rating going to be raised at "M"... I wonder...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi all, Joe Elf here with chapter 4.**  
><strong>As I had said, this chapter happens at the same time as chapter three, but from Sensei's point of view. Now from this point onwards, I find it fair to warn, the rating will be "M" for murder, foul language, drugs and implied rape. Think you're mind will blow up? Then don't read. Though I welcome all hate comments to serve as humorous intros. That out of the way, I'd like to thank Something dictionary related fro his review and tell you to enjoy!<strong>

Chapter 3-S

Was it morning already? It still seemed so dark out. Well, if I woke up it must be morning. I normally awoke before Master so as to "gently" drag him out of bed. But my head hurt so much! Did I sleep on my sensory locks again? That happened once before and it hurt like crazy for about a week. I think I'll let Master sleep in today, so that I can too. I rolled over onto my stomach, intending to free the back of my head, when, to my surprise, I hit a wall. Wall? Since when has there been a wall here? I opened my eyes and realization struck. That wasn't a dream? EAH! Scared, I backed into the corner of the room and nervously studied my surroundings.

The room I was in was dark, dank and desolate. Made of cement, it had as furniture only a rusty old bed with paper-thin foam padding pushed against the wall. Considering that the bed took up about half of the approximately 3 meter by 4 meter room, it was no surprise there was nothing else save an iron-cast door, the barred window on which allowed in the mediocre amount of light required to see.

As I cowered in the corner, indecisive as to what to do next, the door's lock clicked and the large iron rectangle swung open with a crash. I gasped as the silhouette of a Lucario appeared in the golden light. It was the same one that had abducted me, I was sure of it.

"Get out here," he growled, pointing to the room outside. Not having much choice in the matter, I quietly cooperated. The area extending from my cell was large and square. Another perhaps 20 or 25 iron-cast doors lined the walls, some emitting odd cries and/or banging sounds. The room itself was also concrete, this time, though, it was completely empty. Only one unblocked passage was visible: a staircase leading up to the unknown. "Follow me," ordered the Lucario, so I did.

He led me up the staircase, through winding passages and sharp corners. There was no one in sight, human or pokémon. At some point, I'm not sure when, I noticed my surroundings suddenly appeared a lot more hospitable; elegant wool carpets, meticulously positioned mosaics, intricately carved statues and warm, glowing fireplaces.

Staring in awe at the lavish decorations, I nearly bumped in to the Lucario (which scared the hell out of me, assuming he would murder me). We stood in front of a large wooden entrance. "You go, now." Gulping, I slipped my limber body through the door and into the room beyond.

The place into which I entered was nothing like the rest of the abode I had thus far seen. It was lush with lustrous plant-life overgrowing from mother earth: vines hanging from the ceiling, large-rooted trees straying across the path, big-leafed bushes, all wet from the heavy, humid air. On the opposite side, sitting next to a clear, indoor source, was a being entirely shrouded in a dark red wool cloak. "Come close..." it enticed, so I did.

"Please, take a seat," said the being, indicating a mossy patch of grass directly opposite it.

"I'd rather stand," I replied wanting a better reaction time in case of attack.

"As you wish," it... He, I'd say, shrugged. "How do you find this little alcove of nature I created?"

"It certainly seems like a place for quiet meditation."

"How right you are," chuckled the man.

"Where is Master?" I asked suddenly, anxious to reunite.

The creature to whom I was speaking froze at my words, looking at me with what I could only imagine was horror. "You call him... Master?" it said, recoiling in disgust.

"Of course! Should... should I not?" I finished in a small voice.

"Never! He is not your master, no one is but the Aura. It is a plot to rob you of your freedom."

"But... He himself protests when I call him so..."

"A trick! If you fall for it, you are worthless to him! Look," he added, my doubt clearly showing, "we are not here to take away your freedom. We only... Require you give us a chance. Meniia! Take our guest to the school."

I know not how long he had been there, but the Lucario that abducted me (was Meniia his name?) stood behind me and on order, forced me to follow him. I could not even protest.

We did not take the same path back as there. Instead, we turned right heading out of the "green room", as I called it, and followed the signs (for there were now signs marking the walls) of an open book. This trip seemed to take far longer than the last.

Finally, my guide pushed open a door leading down a long corridor to another one. As we walked, I caught glimpses of the other rooms on the sides of our path: they were classrooms. Full of Riolu and Lucario, all being taught by a Lucario dressed in an open robe made of the same red fabric as the person I met earlier. Later, I would remember noticing that some of the students were attached, in various ways, in place. But then, everything was happening so fast I had no time to analyze it all. Arriving at the door, the Lucario gave me a stare that clearly ordered silence. We then entered the next room.

It seemed to be some sort of "teacher's lounge". Various Lucario sat and stood, talking and drinking some odd liquid. In addition, there was one Riolu. A female. She was also drinking but she stayed silent, subtle, inconspicuous.

We made our way over to her. All the while, I glanced around the room on wonder. I had never seen so many of my own kind before! I couldn't even remember my own parents... My earliest memories were of that day. The day I met Master, out in the fields. So long ago...

A sharp intake of breath snapped me out of my reverie. Right in front of me, in front of everyone, my guide was fondling... "What?" I gasped. No one else noticed what was happening. And the Riolu, she was shaking and staring pleadingly at me. Me of all people! How was I supposed to do anything?

Luckily, if you could call it luck, just as the Lucario's gestures became more and more violent, another Lucario across the room called out roughly: "Meniia, you forget your place. Get over here!". Grinding his teeth in irritation at the interruption, the one in front of me shoved the girl to the ground, shot me an authoritarian look, and strode over to the colleague that ordered him to stop.

Free of his oppressing presence, I hurried over to the whimpering victim struggling to get up a few feet away. To my surprise, my helping hand was slapped away as she got up on her own. "Are you alright?" I whispered.

"Quiet!" she hissed, motioning the surrounding crowd.

"But he was... Why did you let him? He can't do that!"

"Shut up!"

"But-"

"It's none of your business," she said, poking me in the chest, "What and with whom I do anything with. Now be quiet before-"

"Well, it seems you two get along quite well..." interrupted Meniia (I assumed that was his name) with a surprisingly warm voice despite the malice glimmering in his eyes. The girl jumped away from me, squeaking something unintelligible. "In that case," he continued, "Perhaps you should be his guide during his stay here..."

"But..." she managed to squeeze out of her trembling body.

"Silence!" the Lucario growled, no longer pleasantly. "Go. Now."

Shaking with fear, she nodded, grabbed my wrist and rushed to the door. On the way out, another Pokémon called out "Work hard and you could become a Ichinia!" causing everyone else to burst into laughter, and she to grind her teeth, blushing, before the door was slammed shut behind us.

"Where are we going?" I asked, jogging to keep up with her fast pace. She didn't answer me, she simply took a sharp turn and headed up to another bland steel door. Opening it, she allowed me in then shut and locked it behind us.

We were in what I assumed were her quarters and while they seemed better than the cell I had been in, it wasn't much better. There was a bed and a small desk on a still-cement floor as well as a door in the wall on the right. "It's time to sleep. Go to bed."

"Now? But... What time is it? It can't be that late if those people were still in class..."

"They were... Night classes. Sleep," she ordered, leaving through the only unlocked door available.

Alone, I knew I had no choice. Nervously, I sat down on the bed and made myself as comfortable as I could. A few minutes passed, minutes in which I started to calm down enough to think, when the door opened again. A pause, then an angry voice: "What the hell do you think you;re doing? Get out of my bed!"

I jumped up, spluttering an apology and asking where I was supposed to sleep. "On the floor, you idiot," she said, pushing me out of the way and laying down on her bed. Since she turned over, her back to me, I concluded that there was no room for discussion. I therefore simply sat down on the floor, as instructed.

Two hours later, I had still not fallen asleep. And since the girl was in the only bed, I had no where to do so. The girl... "I don't even know her name..." I murmured. To my surprise, a voice answered me:

"Rin... My name is Rin..."

So, she was awake too.

**0.o ...Not good, is it? Next up: Yuki's tale.**


End file.
